


Friday Night, Movie Night

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny picks the movie. It's not a good one for date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night, Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts).



> So this was based off of a prompt by alittlenutjob on Tumblr "Danny picks on movie night and the film is a lot artsier than expected (think 28 hotel rooms)"
> 
> I hope you like it! It's a short little ficlet.

He’d been so confident about his choice. He was so bold in informing Mindy that Lars Von Trier was in fact a master in his field, that his films were complex, deep and meaningful and a frighteningly beautiful glimpse into the man’s tortured mind and deep manic depression that required serious sensitivity.

 

Mindy had rolled her eyes. Hard. And Danny had insisted they’d sit through one of his movies for _once_ , because he’d yet to see Antichrist and he was very excited about it. After making sure that the movie wasn’t The Exorcist part _deux_ , Mindy had agreed.

 

She’d agreed to an art-house film. She’d agreed to fancy lighting, weird camera angles and boring classical music that was sure to play at some point, if not during the entirety of the film.

 

She wasn’t, however, prepared to be horrified, sickened and so completely terrified that she couldn’t even eat the piles of candy and junk food they’d purchased for a their Friday night in.

 

She clung to Danny now, Danny, who appeared just as dismayed beside her and who had her thigh in a sweaty death grip as the movie reached its petrifying climax, Charlotte Gainsbourg—the wife—smashed Willem Dafoe’s testicles with a large rock and both Danny and Mindy exclaimed in terror.

 

“Oh, my god, Danny!”

 

“Sweet lord, no!”

 

“What f—what the fuh—“

 

“—no. No-no-no-no, what is wrong with her!”

 

“Danny, oh, my god. I’m going to throw up, I’m going to throw up, I’m going to throw up, I’m going to throw up…”

 

Danny gesticulated at the television screen while Mindy shook her head wildly and exclaimed nonsensical words, neither able to get up and turn it off.

 

“Ahh—no, ahh!” Mindy exclaimed, pulling both feet onto the couch and then buried herself into Danny’s side.

 

A few minutes of screen time ticked by, with the pair breathing heavily against each other, Danny’s face completely drained of color. And then Charlotte Gainsbourg appeared to be attacking her clitoris with a pair of scissors and Mindy jumped off the couch, threw the nearest cushion at the television and ran straight into Danny’s bedroom, screaming. “NO, DANNY, NO! Turn it off!” She slammed the door shut.

 

Danny’s hands shook as he grabbed the remote and pointed it at the DVD player, looking away as he aimed blindly and pushed every button his thumb could reach until silence filled the apartment. He tossed the remote on the couch, spotted the DVD case and shoved it off the coffee table.

 

“Mindy?” His voice cracked.

 

“What!”

 

“What the hell did we just watch!”

 

“I don’t know but you don’t ever get to choose the movie ever again, Daniel Castellano!”

 

He thought about protesting, but then winced at the present memory of the film and shuddered. “No, okay, yeah, yeah. Yeah. Never. Oh, god what the hell was that?”

 

“Danny, don’t take this the wrong way, but I really need to be away from you right now, okay?”

 

“Me too.”

 

“I love you, though.”

 

“I love you, too. I’m going to go for a walk.”

 

“Okay. Get rid of the movie, please.”


End file.
